Motorcycles traditionally include internal combustion engines which combust fuel to generate power to drive the motorcycle. Before being discharged, exhaust gases from the motorcycle's engine can be treated to reduce harmful and/or undesirable effects on the environment. Exhaust gases can reach relatively high temperatures and must be directed safely away from the motorcycle and from occupants of the motorcycle while considering the arrangement of other motorcycle components.